


芙蓉红

by EvieFryeSword



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Involuntary sex, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieFryeSword/pseuds/EvieFryeSword
Summary: 被当事人厌弃、掩埋和重新挖掘的过往.





	芙蓉红

**Author's Note:**

> 这个文三观不正，使用敏感事件，尺度大，有人可能会觉得恶心下作；实际上，没有那么夸张，《芙蓉红》纯粹是作者的奇怪美学和癖好和私心罢了。介意慎入。  
> 芙蓉指代的并不是花。

此时映在眼珠中央的唯一‘活物’，是鸦片在炉子和烟枪里袅袅升起的轻烟。

多少年了？被软禁了多久，她说不清。  
王春燕无力地躺在床上，刚刚吸进去的鸦片快乐的在身体内部四处游荡，很大程度上缓解了这阵子一直经历的钝痛。她的家人在某一处遭受了灾难，也许是天灾，也许是人祸，她同样说不清。除了按时送来的珠宝，珍肴，布料，有意挑选的一言不发的侍女和四方的天空，她什么也得不到。对外界几近一无所知的她，犹如生活在笼子里的鹦鹉，只会重复‘知道了’‘退下吧’外，连张口说别的话都难。  
春燕将枕边的铜镜拿来，照着自己的脸，试图从那相似的面貌中回忆起一分兄长和其他姐妹的脸。  
“啊啊。哥。妹妹。弟弟。”  
她的喉咙深处传出嘶哑的声音，在耳朵里是那么难听，让她彻底打消了唱歌的念头。不过，她也记不起几个词了。饶是满身风流才华，也架不住全然压制。不许抒发，不得回应，像丢进水里没个响的石头；久而久之，无人问津的才气凝成能捻下满手灰的砖头，垒墙都嫌不结实，除了本人以外没人珍惜，你指着它说是宝贝，别人反倒笑骂疯子。  
_疯子！_  
这么说也不太对，毕竟她的风华没有凝结的机会，直接就散了，如同戳了小口的放在石阶上的水袋子，水从洞里流出来，浸在石头表面上，痕迹被太阳蒸发晒干，死了，也悄无声息没个踪影。  
春燕低低叹了一口气，把铜镜放下，水红的纱褂，鲜红的肚兜和及腿的长发在床单上擦出沙沙的声响。她懒得再去看一眼窗户里几十年如一日的紫禁城昏黄的天。  
门外传来啪啪的闷声，她费力地睁睁眼，心想估计又是哪个刚进宫还不懂事的小宦官，在外面的青砖上踏步走。那鞋底扬起的沙尘和泥土也许会在门槛上留下脏兮兮的污痕。她厌恶地皱了皱眉，可身子也起不来，索性继续躺着，不再去管那事。她裹了裹绣着牡丹的薄被，像躺在花丛下假寐一样，怪让人烦的声音被抛去脑后，她闭上了眼。

过来的不是宦官，是个活生生的男人，为幽居的女人而来。  
宫人们躲的躲，藏的藏，剩余的饶是胆大包天，看到这个狰狞的金发碧眼的洋人也全都吓得跑了。所以男人全无阻碍，一路循着回忆找到了那间小院。  
五十多年前的事情了。他跟在马戛尔尼背后，两人都是怒气冲冲又蔑视无比。乾隆皇帝轻蔑的话仍然在他们的耳边回响，宫廷内应有尽有的西洋珍玩把他们手上的地球仪照得一文不值，还有强迫他们的下跪之礼，那群学者所声称的礼仪之邦和聪明和善的人民等等，完全是无稽之谈，这群骗子！他不远万里来到这片华丽的废墟，别提被以礼相待了，他连王耀的面都见不到，而他就是为了见他的。  
作为在欧洲大陆享有美名和传说的遥远的化身，王耀从不出来与他见面，永远坐在皇帝身后，层层叠叠的珠帘完全掩盖了他的脸，只能依稀看清一件宽大的官服和一双黑靴。我不能只见一条面袋子！他越想越愤懑，竟脱离了使团，等回过神来，已经迷失在了朱红宫殿里。  
怎么找到那个小院子的？他记不住了。反正他瞧见门没有关上，鬼使神差地进去，听到遥远的扇子扇风的声音后，赶快躲在老树下的草丛里，又忍不住以趴着的狼狈姿势探出头，结果迎面撞上了一个乘凉的年轻女人。“迎面”一词说不好，因为女人压根没发现他这个闯入者，还离这么近；“年轻”也不太对，因为她身上那种独属于化身们的气场难以忽视，还有跟王耀相似的疏离气质，让他断定这女人绝不是普通的嫔妃，而是和他一样的生物。  
她侧身对着他，手持一把画有竹子的团扇，两眼直视地面，只穿一件乳白的纱衣和到膝盖的小裤，烟雾般的纱里透着两抹淡而刺眼的红和两弯水蛇似的腰线，棉制的裤底漏出一双滴着汗的白生生的腿，那滑下来的汗珠，引他到了趿着一只尖尖的红缎鞋的左脚。汗水将缎面洇出一块深色的痕迹。那女人的右脚则是光着的，随意地在地上勾画，青砖缝里土黄的沙粒粘上了红嫩的脚底。  
王耀的，和承诺过会永远记住的女人们的幻影们已然荡然无存，取而代之的是鞋子的红，脚底的红，嘴上的红，甚至漆墙的红，被他牢牢记下。红色占据了内心的天地。  
囚牢一样的小院子关着一个绝色，这不是每一个骑士小说里的场景吗？  
_我还不够强大，等我掌握了一切后……_  
他踌躇满志，战栗和狂喜一同爬上了脊背。等待了五十多年，现在手中的一切可以让那个女人柔顺地跪地，如同蛇一样把他缠起来，然后他们我中有你，你中有我，让那匹红包裹住他们——  
他的步伐更轻快了。  
院门上挂着一把锁。他抽出利剑，将其斩断，本想一脚踹开，但又想到了什么，改为轻轻地推开。吱呀一响，朱门大开，院子里的摆设和五十年前几乎没什么两样，除了正房的门开了一点。他两眼直直，小心翼翼地挤进去，直觉告诉他，那个美人就在里面。  
什么直觉！那直觉的别名叫鸦片。他闻到滚烧的鸦片烟罢了！  
他走进去。正房有些窄小，所以红木家具也没有做的太大，免得看过去拥挤。那摆在上面的花瓶纹路和插着的花，墙上挂的字画，果盘里摆来闻味的柰果，躺椅里丝绸靠垫的色调，窗屉里糊上的银红窗纱，窗外的一小丛竹林，和红木家具的大小一样全都是大有讲究。但这个闯进来的男人对于深层次的中国美学并不了解，只是觉得这些新鲜摆设莫名好看，有种神秘的味道，正如西方人对东方一词所作的解释。  
他循着鸦片味道的远近，来到了那间隐秘的睡房。他双手向前，扯开隔着正房和睡房的帘幕，玉珠帘在他身后发出清亮的撞击声。眼前又是一床纱帘。纱帘边的桌子上，一块烧干的熟芙蓉膏滋滋作响，冒出死亡的暧昧的青烟。  
他悄悄地掀开纱帘。里面果真睡着个白天鹅般的女人，背对着他，一只苍白的手盖在鲜红的薄被上，衬着乌黑的长发，更显得发青了。他情不自禁的将自己的手伸过去，探进那只小小的手掌里，蜿蜒而上，在细弱的手臂上游动，指尖的滑腻触感使他忍不住赞叹起来。  
握着的手突然推开他。他还没反应过来，理应沉睡的女人转过身，睁开一双朦胧的杏眼，怒目而视，然而鸦片的效用，没法让她聚起眼神。  
“你是谁？”她往被子里躲了躲，“小偷？”  
他回以沉默，呆呆地望着面前的颓唐女人。  
“那些劳什子都放在梳妆台上的木盒里，最值钱的花瓶是正房中央那个蛋青色的汝瓷，记得把碟子留下，我还要用。拿完了快走。”  
“我不是小偷！”他总算回过神来，反驳道，“我是来……”  
空洞的琥珀眼珠看着他，又好像没有。  
“我是来见你的。”  
“你现在见着了。走吧。”  
“你难道不想知道我是谁吗？”  
她咳嗽几声，翻了个身，一言不发，留给他一个不屑一顾的背影。  
一股无名火起，被轻视的他扑上前，扳过她的肩头，逼迫她正视着他，“我是英国。我的名字是亚瑟·柯克兰。我知道你是谁，你叫王春燕，你是王耀的妹妹，我专门打听过你。”  
“哦。”春燕眼都不抬一下，“英吉利啊，我哥跟我提过你。你是那个蛮夷。”  
“不许那么叫我。”亚瑟的绿眼放出恶狠狠的光。  
“蛮夷。滚开。”春燕厌恶地撇开放在肩头上的手，翻了个白眼。  
“我打败了你们，现在你得听我的话。”  
“英夷果然听不懂人话。”  
一阵风声，火辣辣的痛感突然袭上了她的左脸。她用手捂住发红的脸，对凶手报以恶毒的视线，后者则是傲慢地回道，“你也好不到哪里去。你和你的人一样，好话不听，只听枪炮的话。”  
“哼，”春燕吐出一口血沫，单手攥紧衣领，“用枪炮闯进别人的家里，还有理了。”  
“是你们太弱了，”亚瑟突然笑了笑，“我还以为得花上起码十多年呢。”  
镌刻着美丽镂花的火枪‘砰’的一声拍在放着鸦片炉的桌上，震下一小钟边缘擦有一抹茜色的白瓷茶盅，在地上碎成四瓣。  
“我很久以前，就听闻过你。”  
他捡起其中一片碎片，对着窗外的日光观察一番，碎片和日光在他阴鸷的脸上投下一道残缺的阴影，像那里被活生生剜出来一块肉，留了个黑黑的骨洞。白色的瓷片在阳光下变得有些通透，和五十年前的乘凉女人的皮肤重合了。  
他的手指故意往锋利的边缘迎上去，刺出来的殷红的血盖过了原本的茜色花纹。“我刚刚说过，你得听我的话。”  
“若我不听呢？你也做不了什么，难道你还看上我这个一无所有的老女人了？”春燕嘶哑的嗓音恢复了一点以前的柔和，吐露出来的话语在亚瑟耳中却悦耳又刺痛。  
他偏头，瞧见女人趴在床铺上，抬起衣领下的一整个青白脖颈和覆着乌发的头颅，狼狈又冷冰冰地望着他。那架势，像一条白蛇盘绕在一起，吐着信子，捉摸不透的眼睛注视着寻死的闯入者。  
他也毫不掩饰地对望，嘴里似乎泛着毒液和蛇鳞的冷气，像他已经把蛇咬在嘴里生吃了。咬死这条蛇，制成标本摆在客厅里，就是力量和勇气的证明；被蛇咬死，也不枉此生，至少自己是在毒液带来的炙热幻象中，被蛇吞噬入腹的。  
他是很喜欢这个女人的，虽然在旁人眼里，他似乎搞混了迷恋倾慕与真正的爱恋之间的差别。喜欢啊，爱情啊什么的，在一贯被他人鄙视的男人心中是个笼罩在云雾里的存在。简而言之，因外界因素变得过于理性的人一旦碰到了感性的爱，要么万分渴求，乃至得不到就毁掉，要么不愿承认它的存在，并逃之夭夭，而他二者皆有，孚罗洛副主教一定和他很有话题。按理说，他也应该习惯了一生中所受到的鄙夷；但是，他已经有了力量，那么鄙夷或其他形式的反抗绝对不许出现在他要征服的人或物体身上。他们要发自内心的服从他，敬仰他。爱他。  
一刹那的功夫，一个念头爬上他心头。  
他口袋里有两瓶好东西。他摸索到那瓶刻有花纹的玻璃瓶，里面晃荡着无色的液体。  
“那也没关系。”亚瑟不动声色，温柔地吻了吻她的手，却接到了报复性的一耳光，血从嘴角淌出来。  
他舔掉那一滴红珠子，“我自有法子让你听。”  
春燕刚要张口怒骂，亚瑟瞅准机会，将不知什么时候开封的液体灌进她的嘴里，一阵香味和血味在嘴里蔓延，往喉咙深处滚下去。她想吐出来，但亚瑟立刻吻上去，不让液体流出来一点一滴，直到确保她全部喝下去后才放开。  
“你给我吃了什么？！”  
亚瑟玩着那瓶子，得意的神情染上了英俊又狰狞的脸，“如果你看过了我们送来的国书，就知道我现在是印度的主人了。那里有种教派，热衷男女之事，我在那里得到了据说是最好的春药。对待不听话的孩子，就得这么做。”  
他把瓶子收好，从大衣内袋里拿出一小卷神秘的卷轴，抖开并挂在床头上。  
浑身颤抖的春燕抬起头望了一眼，原来挂着的是一副鲜艳的春宫图，画中的男人不知羞耻地趴在女人身上做着那苟且之事。  
“肮脏的畜生。”  
“你尽管骂。”  
亚瑟掀开被子，用刀割断纱褂的结，又把她的亵裤扯下来，丢到床下。但他留下了鲜红的睡鞋。他衣冠楚楚的，轻易压制了女人微弱的挣扎，将绵软的她抱起来放在大腿上，脸颊紧紧贴着松乱的长发，往熟蛋白似的脸颊边啄了一口。  
“我五十多年前就看过你。”他重复着，一只手伸进抹胸的下摆，完全没注意到身上的料子挺括又浆硬，扎得春燕愈发挣扎起来。“我就躲在外面那棵树的草丛里，看着你乘凉，你也穿着和这件差不多的薄纱，里面一件都没有穿。红色的鞋，在你的左脚上。”  
亚瑟耳语道，彻底无视了怀中女人闻言后的战栗。他语速是那样快，配那口音真是模糊不清，像故意这么做似的；他不知是说给春燕听，还是说给他自己听。“我在那个时候迷上了你。”  
“你的一切都得是我的。”  
他忽的抓住了裹着睡鞋的右脚尖。


End file.
